A Bed's Comfort
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a stressful day, Jocu brings the upset Ben Tennyson for some rest. He gets his rest thanks to Fuzzles, the magic tickle bed. But Fuzzles wants Ben to rest forever!


**Another triumph by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben felt absolutely miserable. He managed to survive saving his planet from complete destruction. But it also took a toll on his strength.

Risking his neck for his troops and they almost got killed. If he hadn't gone alien it would have been over.

It's been one crisis after another with Ben. It seemed his world was always targeted and it was driving him crazy.

"I'm outta here!" Ben yelled out in frustration, now packing his bags. He was about to leave town for good when his friends Rachel and Sasha Jocklin spotted him.

"Where are you going?" Sasha said, now walking to him in shock.

"Away from here! You all are in too much danger when I'm around!" Ben snapped.

"Ben. You know that's not true." Rachel said, now walking in too.

"Yes it is! I'm outta here!"

"Ben wait!" Sasha said, gently grabbing his shirt. "Please don't go!"

"I have to Sasha! It's for the best!"

"Jocu help us!" Rachel called out.

"NO! Don't call…"

"What's going on?" A deep voice soothed. Ben groaned out in frustration as he turned and saw the large titan looking down at him in concern. "Ben?"

"Jocu…look, I know what you're gonna say."

"How can I when I do not know what is happening." the amused Jocu replied.

"He's trying to leave!" Sasha blurted out.

"Ben…why are you trying to leave?"

"Because we almost got killed today! I'm a hazard and this is too stressful! If I stay here someone could be killed one day!" Ben said.

"That's not true," Jocu said firmly.

"That's what we said!" Sasha added.

"I know what I'm doing. I HEY! LET ME GO!" Ben growled, now feeling Jocu pull him into a hug.

"You're not going anywhere kiddo. Sounds like you need a vacation." Jocu said gently, now snapping his fingers and taking him to his room!

Within a few seconds, they were in Jocu's room and he brought Ben over to the large bed!

"No! Put me down!" Ben pleaded, now wiggling in Jocu's arms.

"Now calm down, you wiggle worm," the tickle monster prince chuckled in amusement.

"Jocu! Please let me go!" he pleaded, now trying to get free.

"Ben calm down; the bed won't hurt you," Sasha cooed, now running a hand over his head.

"B-But…"

"Calm down," Jocu said gently. He then placed Ben gently on the bed and Fuzzles immediately began rubbing and massaging Ben's shoulders. It then suddenly began tickling him!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben panicked, now trying to get up and get away but the bed had him.

Fuzzles began wiggling alongside his face and wiggling up and down his spine, now tickling his sides and ribs.

"Fuzzles doesn't want you to be afraid," Jocu smiled, now sitting down and crossing his legs.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH'M NOT AAHAHAHAHFRAID! HE KEEPS TICKLING ME THOUGH!" Ben begged, now trying to get away from the large blankets that surrounded him.

"Because he wants you to cheer up!" Sasha grinned.

"And because he loves you Ben!" Rachel added.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed. Fuzzles was enjoying his laughter, but when Ben began to cough, the large bed stopped and began massaging him. He was being so gentle with Ben; it was almost as if he was asking 'Are you alright?'

"N-No…s-stop…" Ben said, now trying to climb off. But Fuzzles wasn't hearing of it. The covers grabbed Ben and immediately began massaging him more and more.

Ben was fighting off sleep, but the massaging and gently rubs from the magic bed were very enticing.

"J-jocu tell it to let me go," Ben groaned, now trying once more to get up.

"His name is Fuzzles and he does not want you to leave without calming down," Sasha smiled, now running her hands through his hair.

"F-Fuzzles?" Ben asked drowsily.

"Yes. The tickle bed is named Fuzzles." Rachel added.

"F-Fuzzles, let me go," Ben moaned, now trying to sit up again, but the bed gently wrapped him up in a cocoon and he couldn't move; it was almost as if the bed was saying 'Oh no you don't. Now come back here.'

After a few minutes, Ben could have sworn he heard gentle purring. It was almost as if the bed was cooing and purring to get him to sleep. Within seconds, Ben was out cold.

"Atta boy Fuzzles, give him a good rest. He needs it," Jocu said gently. The bed jiggled as if to say 'Yes Sir.' "And while he is letting Ben rest, how about a snack girls?"

"Sure Jocu!"

"That is…after a little tickle session…" Jocu smiled, wiggling his fingers and chasing after them. The plan was for them to have some lunch and come back for Ben the next day.

Little did they know, the bed had its' own plans!

* * *

The next day, Ben was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn. "Oh, what a night." He sighed. "I don't want to get up though...but I better get going-"

Fuzzles however, wasn't going to let the boy go. He began rubbing his soft covers against Ben's arms. Ben started to feel sleepy.

Ben laid back down. The blanket rubbed all over Ben's shoulders, legs, feet, and face. The soothing motions made Ben sleepier and sleepier.

The boy started to smile. "Mmmm...so soft..."

The gentle purring made Ben give up and fall back asleep. Fuzzles wrapped Ben back into a cocoon and Ben went back to sleeping.

Jocu, Rachel, and Sasha were heading upstairs to have Ben join them for breakfast. "I hope Ben is okay." Sasha said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Rachel said. "He was just really stressed out, that's all. He just needed some rest."

"And Fuzzles gives you the best rest there is." Jocu said. They entered the bedroom and saw Ben still asleep.

"Ben, time to wake up, sport." Sasha nudged him, but Ben didn't wake up.

"Ben?" Rachel gave him a few nudges, but Ben didn't even stir.

"Fuzzles, you can let Ben go now." Jocu said.

The bed shook back and forth, saying no.

"What?! Fuzzles! You have to let Ben go!" Rachel said.

Fuzzles back away. It didn't want to give Ben up.

"Uh-oh. It looks like Fuzzles doesn't want Ben to leave!" Jocu said.

The Jocklin sisters had a look of determination. "Then it's our turn to save him!" Rachel said.

"Yeah!" Sasha said. She and Rachel jumped onto Fuzzles and started tickling the mattress.

Fuzzles started bucking around in ticklish discomfort. Ben started to wake up. "G-Guys?" he said groggily.

"Ben! You have to wake up! Fuzzles wants to keep you!" Sasha said.

Ben yawned. "But I'm so sleepy..."

"Then I'll wake you up!" Sasha grabbed Ben and blew raspberries on his neck.

"AAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-Sasha! That tickles!" Ben laughed, waking up.

Jocu decided to help and started tickling Fuzzles with his tails and claws.

Now the bed's power was weakening. The blankets came off of Ben and Sasha grabbed her friend and everyone Gorman off of Fuzzles.

Jocu crossed his arms and growled. "Fuzzles..."

Fuzzles turned away and whimpered, it sounded upset.

"I think he's sorry." Sasha said. "I'm guessing since he likes Ben so much, he didn't want him to leave."

Jocu stroked Fuzzles's covers. "Fuzzles, I know you like it when we have visitors. But you can't keep them with you forever. Especially Ben, he has a job to do as a superhero."

The bed shook back and forth to say no. It went up to Ben and rubbed against him, purring like an affectionate cat.

"I think...Fuzzles wants Ben to be safe." Sasha said. "That's another reason why he wanted Ben to stay."

Ben looked at the magic bed. "That can't be true...can it?"

Fuzzles nodded to say yes. His blanket stroked against his arm.

Ben smiled and hugged the bed. "Fuzzles, I really appreciate you keeping me safe. But I can't be lying in a bed forever. I mean, what about my family and friends? And if there's an alien attack and the world was going to be destroyed, who's gonna stop it and keep the people I love safe?"

Thats when Fuzzles realized he made a mistake. The world needed Ben, and that means Fuzzles shouldn't be selfish with Ben.

"But you did give me a good night's rest. Best rest I ever had." Ben said.

"Yeah, you're an awesome bed, Fuzzles!" Sasha hugged the bed. Fuzzles tickled her cheek with his fluffy covers. "Heeheeheeheehee!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed as Fuzzles tickled his face and ears.

"Okay, okay! That's enough excitement for one day!" Jocu said, picking up Sasha and Ben. "It's time to eat! The pancakes are waiting!"

"Pancakes?! Now you're talking!" Ben said.

After breakfast, Ben enjoyed the warm sunshine of the Tickle World. Of course, he was tickled by the feathery plants and flowers, making him laugh. But he had fun nonetheless

After a fun filled day of relaxation, the sun had set and it was time for Ben and the girls to head home.

"Thanks for everything, Jocu." Ben hugged his tickle monster friend. "You guys are the best."

"Of course, Ben." Rachel hugged Ben. "You're our hero, our best friend, our brother. We love you. And we always will. No matter what."

"Yeah." Sasha said, joining in on the hug.

Jocu smiled and hugged his three friends. The gang were truly blessed to have each other.

Ben especially, his life was never easy. But it was also the greatest life he could ever have thanks to his friends.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like my half, guestsurprise! Let me know when you want to talk about our next story and future chapters!**


End file.
